priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Twin mirror♥compact
Twin mirror♥compact (ツインミラー♥コンパクト) is a song sung by Dorothy West and Leona West. The song made first its anime debut on Episode 85. Performers *Dorothy West and Leona West (Episode 85), (Episode 90), (Episode 153), (Episode 157) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Ī koto ni bai yana koto wa shea de we are tsuin na kanji de kita yo Gyutto dakishime attara nandemo dekiru ( ) koto Twin mirror♥compact hāto to hāto ga chu! ( ) Twin mirror nozoki konde namida no ato fuite "LO♥VE" tsunagaru Twin mirror♥compact hāto to hāto ga chū! Misete mae yori pretty smile (Pinku no hoppe de) Twin mirror tatandemo zutto futari wa sister Hanarete itatte "LO♥VE" tsunagaru |-| Kanji= イイコト２倍　ヤなコトはシェアで we are ツインな感じで来たよ まっくす全力出せる　りらっくす優しくなれる ギュッと抱きしめ合ったら何でもできる ホントはね　もうね　気付いてた 違う夢探して...走り出した こと Twin mirror♥compact　ハートとハートがchu！ 少し怖いけどバイバイ（見つめてバイバイ） Twin mirror覗き込んで　涙の跡拭いて 離れていたって　『LO♥VE』 繋がる 似てるようで似てないheart　鏡に映す未来 ほらね　僕は僕　私は私で Twin mirror♥compact　ハートとハートがchu！ 見せて前よりpretty smile（ピンクのほっぺで） Twin mirrorたたんでも　ずっと二人はsister 離れていたって　『LO♥VE』 繋がる |-| English= We get double the happy times and we share the bad Being a twin really is the best! When we hold each other tight, there's nothing we can't do! ( ) That's it! Twin mirror♥compact connects our hearts like a kiss ( ) We look in the twin mirrors and wipe the traces of our tears we're connected by "LO♥VE" Twin mirror♥compact connects our hearts like a kiss Before showing me that pretty smile (With those pink cheeks) Twin mirror that has collapsed shows that the two of us are sisters Even though we're apart we're connected by "LO♥VE" Full Size Romaji= Ī koto ni bai yana koto wa shea de we are tsuin na kanji de kita yo Gyutto dakishime attara nandemo dekiru koto Twin mirror♥compact hāto to hāto ga chu! Twin mirror nozoki konde namida no ato fuite "LO♥VE" tsunagaru We are tsuin na koto ni amaechatteru? dasu! Twin mirror kiitara yūki wo kōkanko Hitori ni naru koto wa kanashī koto janai mata hashagou! Twin mirror♥compact hāto to hāto ga chū! Misete mae yori pretty smile (Pinku no hoppe de) Twin mirror tatandemo zutto futari wa sister Hanarete itatte "LO♥VE" tsunagaru Itsudemo dokodemo Tsunagaru! |-| Kanji= イイコト２倍　ヤなコトはシェアで we are ツインな感じで来たよ まっくす全力出せる　りらっくす優しくなれる ギュッと抱きしめ合ったら何でもできる ホントはね　もうね　気付いてた 違う夢探して...走り出した こと Twin mirror♥compact　ハートとハートがchu！ 少し怖いけどバイバイ（見つめてバイバイ） Twin mirror覗き込んで　涙の跡拭いて 離れていたって　『LO♥VE』 繋がる でもこれじゃなんかね　ズルじゃないけど　あれ？ we areツインなコトに　甘えちゃってる？ 大切だから　好きだから　背中合わせになって... （前へ行くん）だすっ！ Twin mirror　聞いたら　勇気を交換こ あのね気持ちは一緒さ（だから大丈夫） 一人になることは　悲しいことじゃない おニューな二人で　またはしゃごう！ 似てるようで似てないheart　鏡に映す未来 ほらね　僕は僕　私は私で Twin mirror♥compact　ハートとハートがchu！ 見せて前よりpretty smile（ピンクのほっぺで） Twin mirrorたたんでも　ずっと二人はsister 離れていたって　『LO♥VE』 繋がる いつでもどこでも 『愛』（for you） 繋がる！ |-| English= We get double the happy times, and we share the bad ones We are twins, it's really the best! Max! Going with full power! Relax! Being kind and gentle When we hold each other tight, there's nothing we can't do! To be honest, I realized a long time ago... I'm chasing a different dream... (I had to run!) That's it! Twin mirror♥compact connects our hearts like a kiss It's a little scary to say bye-bye (Don't look away when you say it) We look in the twin mirrors and wipe the traces of our tears Even though we're apart, we're connected by "LO♥VE" But, you know, it's not really unfair, I guess We are twins, so we have to depend on each other, you know? We're important to each other, and we love each other, so back to back... We go forward together! If we ask our twin mirror to give us a little courage, You see, our feelings are as one (So it's all alright!) It's not that sad when we're alone, because Once we're reunited, we can be happy again! It seems that even though we're similar, our hearts aren't, as our mirrors reflect the future See, I'm me and I am myself Twin mirror♥compact connects our hearts like a kiss Keep on showing your pretty smile (and your rosy cheeks) Even if our twin mirrors are closed, we'll always be each other's sister! Even though we're apart, we're connected by "LO♥VE" Anytime and anywhere My "love" (for you) Will connect us! Audio Trivia * This is the first song that Dorothy and Leona sing without Shion. * This is the third song to have debuted in the anime, but not appear in the arcade. ** However, it has been added to the "Forever Friends" 2-player mode as of Time 2. Gallery See Twin mirror♥compact/Image Gallery and Twin mirror♥compact/Video Gallery. Category:Songs Category:Insert Song Category:Songs sung by Dorothy Category:Songs sung by Leona Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Dorothy Performance Category:Leona Performance Category:Duet Category:In-Show